


Locked Out

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Cant believe Venoms a they them lesbian, F/F, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Lesbian Gwen, Other, Transformation, Venom Bonds w Gwen and theyre gay now, praise kink kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After breaking into a lab, Gwen accidentally brings someone home. Shes more into them than she thought she'd be.





	Locked Out

Gwen had left her window locked again.

This happened fairly often. She’d get swept up in some wild superhero bullshit, only being able to get back to her apartment early in the morning. Thankfully not living with her parents took off the burden of needing to explain why she’d be home late. But she still had roommates that were sometimes even worse to put up with. 

Stuck to the wall of her apartment complex, Gwen pushed up on the window in hopes to open, but not shatter. 

“God,” Gwen struggled, “ _Damn it_.” She crawled around and attempted pulling it up, her fingers unable to get under the ledge.

 **I could help you.** A gravelly voice sounded underneath her.

“WHAT THE FUCK.” Gwen was startled off the brick wall and went into freefall. As she started to shoot out webbing to reconnect to the wall, a glob of black goo shot out, connecting her entire right side to the wall.

**Calm down Gwen Stacy.**

“GOD, I’m already in trouble from the labs i was illegally in tonight, can i not deal with whatever your extraterrestrial bullshit is tonight?” Gwen snapped, “who even are you?”

**I am from that so called lab you just came from. I stuck to your shoe.**

“You could have said something earlier.”

**Im also a fugitive of sorts, I could tell you about the details now, but i don’t have enough time.**

It wasn’t by much, but knowing the twisted things happening in the Live Corp testing labs, she didn’t blame this talking slime for wanting to get out.

“Look, tell you what, help me get into my apartment now, and I’ll help you out of your situation.”

Gwen planted her feet on the wall as the moving goo slid up the brick wall and into her window, unlatching it from the inside. Gwen climbed up and slid in, sitting straight in her bed she’d lined up next to the window.

“So, slime. You have a name?”

The goo on the ground began to stretch upwards, forming the vauge but not definite shape of a person. Its face resembled no man, their eyes a marbly white and an enormous mouth, rows of shark like teeth embedded in the marble of their skin.

**They called me a subject number, but back home I was Venom.**

When they spoke, an enormous, pink curled tongue became obvious

Gwens lesbian brain nearly short circuited.  _What the fuck_. She immedeatly thought.  _What the FUCK. Granted they’re not the weirdest thing Ive ever seen but they may be the hottest._

 _“_ Do you want anything to eat.” She said through her brain having a meltdown.  _Say pussy. Please._

**Meat. Raw meat. Do you live with anyone?  
**

_Damn it._ “Yeah. I got like a box of chips ahoy. Please don’t eat my roommate.”

 **Why not?** Their whole head tilted to the side.

“Well.” Gwen sat on her bed, “They’re sleeping. That wouldn’t be any fair. And if you eat them I’ll have to pay full rent.”

 **Any fridge meat?** The dark figure slid across the floor and onto her bed beside her.

“None at all, she’s vegeterian”

 **A what now?  
** Gwen started on the chips ahoy package to diffuse the situation, and hide her arousal, “doesn’t eat meat at all. Shes weird about it in the fridge too.”

**Every species needs meat to survive. How does she live?**

**“** You may be carnivorous, but that’s not every species.” Gwen pointed out, “These cookies have no meat in them. You can try eating it.”

 **NO. I can only consume meat.** Gwen noticed more about Venoms face as they started to argue. Their teeth had multiple rows, oversized for their mouth. It was strange to even see them speak, in the way that she couldn’t stop staring…

Venom slid back down into the slime pile that it was before.

**Sorry, I can’t maintain that form very long. I need a host to adapt to in order to essentially do anything.**

_Fuck._

Gwen leaned back on her bed, “Im sure we can figure something out. Is hosting like being a parasite?”

**NO. _NEVER_. It’s more than that. I have to coexist with a host, physically, mentally. I’ve been shoved out of so many human bodies so fast because thy either can’t physically handle me or want me out immedeatly. **

“So. A co parasitic relationship.”

 **IM _NOT_  A PARASITE**. The gravel in Venoms voice was the best thing Gwen had heard in weeks. After stress from working on the Live Co case without anyone to talk to about her situation, it was a relief to talk to someone as bizarre as her.

“If you need,” Gwen shrugged, “My roommate or me can act as that.”

**I could find your roommate. But you.. you’re the one who can stop this corporation. If i killed you by mistake, there’s no way I can find and then eat the people who kept me captive.**

“I could try,” Gwen lifted up the shirt portion of her sweatshirt, “here, try my stomach.” 

The goo jumped and latched on to her ribcage area. The weird initial cold of the symbiote moving became warmer 

**You have a hole in your stomach.  
**

“You mean my bellybutton? All humans have that.”

**All humans have a hole? In their stomach? Are you okay?**

“I’ll, save you the details. Basically its a mark from when we were born.”

**I am never going to understand reproduction in mammals**

“Yeah, I feel you.” 

Gwens body shook as they slid down her hips into her crotch area.  _Shit. Shit shit shit oh shit. Shit._

 **Your kind are absolutely fascinating. I dont even know what muscle this is**. a tendril traced up her clit and Gwen reacted immediately, standing straight up with heat pulsating to every muscle in her body.

“That.” She took a breath, “Was my fucking clit.”

**What biological purpose does that serve?**

“Well. Functionality, none.”

**Why is it there then?**

“Well.” Gwens fists were clenched, “for fun…”

**That’s so strange. Humans are so fascinating to me, symbiotes have no anatomy similar to earths mammals. Gender, sex, there’s nothing like that. It’s why we take over, consume, possess. Now youre telling me theres a muscle only there for fun?**

Gwen knew there wasn’t a lot to do even if she didn’t want Venom to consume her. 

“To be fair, only some of us have that.”

**I want to know everything about your species. If you wan-**

“Yes”

**I knew you'd want to...**

The overtaking of Venom to her body started rushed and fast at first, they traced down Gwens body with accurate precision, covering up her entire left thigh in a cold controlled grip. Gwen leg jolted in retaliation, and the grip tightened.

 **Stay still or else**. Venoms tone had completely changed from the fascinated extra terrestrial to a predatory alien taking over her body. Gwen felt fear for the first time of this entire conversation, but not enough fear to make them stop.

“Or what?” Gwen teased through her heart pounding.

 **Or i will make unable to move even a muscle**  the sensation grew to her left thigh and both of her legs felt completely bound,  **I fucking mean it.**

Gwens heart was in her mouth and she started struggling against the leg trap to no avail. her body grew tighter.

**I said or else you wont move**

Gwen only stared in defiance.

 **Oh. oh i see…** venom loosened the grip they had on her legs,  **You _like_  this dont you??**

Gwen didn’t trust herself to speak, she only smiled at the protective shell that was beginning to cover her.

 **Well** … Venoms smile was clear in their voice,  **so do I. No humans ever let me take them over this slow before.**

Tendrils wrapped up her arms, and began physically enlarging, like tight sleeves but to the point of being skin bound. Gwen grabbed her arm to feel the enlarged muscles. Her nails were sharper than before, huge and powerful claws were growing up her arm.

 **Shh…** Venom purred, **I said be still through this.** A hand formed from her wrist, venoms hand, their hand. The hand acted with the same force as a real hand, and pinned gwens arms to her side. 

**I want to feel every fucking part of you**

The sensation began becoming warm like a second skin, racing over her calves and more importantly straight inside her, the sensation felt immedeatly filling. But transformation first, discovery later.

Venoms body began coming up her body, between her breasts, clinging fast to her hoodie, the voice still spoke out loud.

**Do you want to look like me? Normally i take my hosts fast in a matter of seconds. But you… I can truly improve you.**

Gwen thought of the white eyes the huge tongue of the venom she saw earlier. Christ she wanted those claws. Those teeth. That fucking tongue. That menacing silhouette. The intimidating black ooze. She thought of being completely under the demand of this gravelly fucking voice in her head, forever.

“Make me.” was all she could muster through desire.

Their face formed again in a snake like body, white eyes shimmering, but teeth not fully formed.

**You know, you look fucking amazing so far.**

The face of Venom kissed her deeply, huge tongue slithering straight into her. Gwen couldnt see it anymore, as if theyd slipped a blindfold over her eyes. she had no idea what she was going to look like by the end of this, and it was making her whole body heat up in excitement. Gwens back arched as venom began crawling up the trace of her ass and up her back, tracing her spine up and down in warm strokes, until she was covered completely. it was almost as if they were embracing her warmly, something Gwen had slowly become not used to.

She couldn’t go back from this.

 **Now be good for me**  and the slime went through her hair like hands pulling at it. Hair was sensitive to gwen, escaping another involuntary moan. The alien body started covering her scalp, smoothening her and perfecting her, like it was transforming and waxing her at the same time.

They creeped down her forehead, and her face began to adjust to the face of Venom.

She felt her jaw begin to detach and adapt to new muscles, moaning as she felt slime cover her whole mouth, she was nearly unable to breathe. A mouth - a huge mouth, began growing rapidly, large teeth growing over her human teeth and in previously unseen orifices.

The marbled slime of venoms body grew around Gwens normally average and very sensitive breasts, like they were being fondled and squeezed and bitten in the same motion. Venom could feel the sensitivity in her nipple, the anticipation she was building until they got there. Her heart beating faster than before, Venom tightened their grip to see a reaction. Gwen couldn’t help herself, she moaned of the small pleasure that it was.

And then, Gwen was not herself. her body felt like it was trapped under a second skin, their skin. When she lifted her hand to curl her fingers, it was as if she was working with someone else in her head.

the voice was inside of her now, as if it were her own thoughts.

**_You really fit so fucking perfectly._ **

Together they began to stand up, and stood in front of the half body mirror across from her bed..

Gwen pulled it to her face and was shocked. her head was covered in a black shell almost, and an enormous mouth, similar to before, was tracing down her chin and collarbone like a thin line, teeth protruding from the cavernous mouth. And their tongue, huge and thin, sticking down it. 

Gwen felt more powerful than the spider bite had made her feel. God, when she was bitten, she had worked herself into orgasm with her newfound strength multiple times in a single night. The difference between then and now, is that she was doing it alone.

 _ **You better love it**_  the voice cooed inside her head,  _ **theres no going back from here, we are bonded.**_

Gwen dropped to her knees in front of the mirror. She traced her abdomen with her left claw, and ran her hand into where her hair was once, which was not unlike her superhero costume, but this time it was her bare marbled, alien skin. Her hoodie had turned into a mouth around her. And that tongue? She was having too many ideas at once.

**_I can see your thoughts now, you know._ **

**“Really?”** Gwen was shocked by the gravelly outcome of her voice. 

_**You’re really into this, aren’t you.** _

**“I think you know the answer to that.”**

**_Well, I’ll need to eat soon. But in the meantime, I can do most of the things that you’re thinking of._ **

**“…Yes.”** Gwens body started shaking with anticipation for whatever it was that Venom could do. She felt almost feral heat through her whole body. She had never wanted it like this before.

 Her hands, venoms hands, went straight to her clit again. 

**_Well….? Where do we begin?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> this is the physically horniest thing ive ever written so if i orphan it in like a month then :-) 
> 
>  
> 
> ... (-: haha well


End file.
